Entertainment
by NostalgicSchemer
Summary: Companion fic to "Passion". Ludwig looked down at him, cheeks flushing. "W-what are you planning, Feliciano?" he asked, eyes warily watching his lover get to his feet and sauntered over to the sinks.


A carefree laugh left Feliciano as he swayed to the music that was playing. It had been a month since the fiasco between Antonio and Lovino and the younger Italian couldn't be happier... Well...

He turned to look over his shoulder, his brown eyes landing on his stoic boyfriend. It wasn't a scene that Ludwig fit in well with. The pulsating techno in the background, the strobe lights coupled with the bodies rocking on the dance floor. Where Feliciano could lose himself in the music without an issue, Ludwig needed the incentive to step away from his strict persona.

Blue eyes looked bored out of their mind and muscled arms crossed over his broad chest, of which a loose black wife beater was resting. He was leaning against the wall, one sneaker pressed flat against the surface but also making his hips jut out a bit more.

"Ve, Ludwig, come dance with me," Feliciano said. Those almost perpetually calm eyes moved from the dance floor to his lover standing in front of him and almost wished he hadn't. The faux-leather vest that the other wore as a shirt clung to his lightly tanned skin and those skinny jeans he wore were dipping almost low enough that a few curls could he seen. A possessive streak presented itself to Ludwig but he stubbornly held it back.

"I'm not good at dancing, Feli," Ludwig reminded him. His movements were better left for a battlefield and had been refined as such, not for the sensuous swaying or coordinated movements of a dance floor. His eyes followed the movement of a bead of sweat that rolled sinfully down his lover's neck and disappeared under the leather of the vest.

"Nonsense, Ludwig!" Feliciano said with a laugh, grabbing his hand and pulling him out into the rocking bodies. "It's just like making love with body language!"

_Or raping others,_ Ludwig thought dryly, seeing his brother out of the corner of his eye. Why he was here, the Germanic country didn't dare question. It would only lead to a migraine.

Another loud techno song began and Feliciano grinned, his eyes darkening before he pressed his back to his boyfriend's front, grinding his ass into the crotch of Ludwig's strategically loose jeans. The lyrics began flowing out of the loudspeakers moments later.

Despite himself, Ludwig found himself gripping the lithe Italian's hips, either to stop him or angle him better.

_So hot,_

_Out the box,_

_Can we pick up the pace?_

_Figures that,_ the German thought, biting back a moan when Feliciano ground just right. _An American song would have raunchy lyrics._ He pulled his lover closer. "Feliciano, stop," he whispered into his ear. He could feel the tips of his ears turning red as he steadily got hard, the throbbing from the speakers matching the blood coursing through his veins.

_Turn it up,_

_Heat it up,_

_I need to be entertained._

Feliciano lifted his head up, one arm wrapping around Ludwig's neck and drawing him down, kissing along his jaw softly. His other hand moved to grab the blond's and move it from his hip to the Italian's crotch, only to rock into the touch, an uninhibited moan leaving him.

"Why, Ludwig?" the smaller man asked, looking up at him with a sultry grin. "You're enjoying this, _si_?" he asked.

_Are you with it?_

_Push the limit,_

_Baby, don't be afraid;_

_I'ma hurt ya real good, baby..._

"R-regardless of the fact that I'm... W-we need to stop," Ludwig answered, the hand on Feliciano's hip tightening, a strained grunt leaving him. He tried to shift away from the delectable ass pressing into him, only to have it follow him.

"Look, I even got you dancing with me," the Italian said happily, though it was rasped with the beginnings of arousal.

_Let's go,_

_It's my show,_

_Baby, do what I say._

"Dancing? You call this... this.. Dancing?" Ludwig asked, a pleased hiss leaving him as his traitorous body began rocking with his lover's. "Mo-more like dry humping,"

Another grin left Feliciano but he didn't respond verbally. Teasingly, he leaned into the personification of the German country again and slid down, slowly, his cheeks flushing before he slid back up, just as slow.

_Don't trip off the glitz_

_That I'm gonna display_

_I told ya_

_I'ma hold ya down until you're amazed;_

_Give it to ya 'til you're screaming my name!_

"D-don't do that," Ludwig whispered out, tone harsh with lust, knuckles turning white as he gripped Feliciano's hips again. His body have a thrust against the smaller one pressed to him, biting back a moan.

"D-do what?" came the breathless reply of his partner, that teasing sound trailing at the end of the question tipping him off the deep end. He spun the Italian around, pressing a hard kiss to his lips as he finally let his body give in to what it wanted, rocking to the beat of the music.

_No escaping when I start,_

_Once I'm in, I own your heart. _

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over!_

"Ludwig, _per favore_!" Feliciano gasped out between tongue lashings. Ludwig smirked, assaulting his neck with love bites, delighting in the hands that grasped at his shoulders tightly.

"Please what, Feli?" he asked, voice deeper.

His answer came in the form of a slight push, not necessarily away, but towards the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow at the location but his body didn't give him time to protest.

Once the door to the bathroom was shut and locked behind them, he seized those caramel lips with his, his large hand slipping into light brown hair and pulling him closer. Feliciano's approving moan spurred him on.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause I'm about to get rough with you:_

_I'm here for your entertainment._

His hands began peeling the too-tight leather away from sun-kissed skin, the fabric sticking due to sweat not just from the rise in body temperature but from the dancing beforehand in the rather hot club. A grateful shiver slithered out down the Italian's spine as the constrictive material was pulled off and dropped uncaring on the floor.

"Nngh, Ludwig, _p__ermettetemi di avere qualche divertimento_," the smaller male rasped out as a pair of pale lips pressed to his neck again. When the kisses paused, he tilted his head up, kissing blond's lips lightly before he dropped to his knees. He smirked up at Ludwig, making the blond instantly regret what he had done.

_Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet,_

_Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet,_

_Well, I'm about to turn up the heat:_

_I'm here for your entertainment._

The button and zipper of his pants were undone with a deftness he hadn't been sure his smaller lover possessed. His pants and the boxers underneath were shed down to his ankles before a hot mouth wrapped around his bobbing erection. Ludwig shivered, hands seeking purchase on anything and everything within reach. "Feliciano!" he gasped out when a particularly hard suck was given.

They had been at this too long for the Italian to be coy and shy, something Ludwig couldn't seem to grasp in his lust-riddled mind. The lips enveloped around him, the mouth that encased him... It all felt too good. "_Mein Gott,_" he whispered. They had just started and he was at his wit's end already. That sinful mouth left before he could release and he tilted his head down to look down at his lover, his blond hair falling out of it's carefully combed back look to hang in his face.

Feliciano smirked up at him, licking his lips. "Not yet, Ludwig... We're not even at the good part yet," he said, blowing out a soft breath against the heated cock in front of his face, even going so far as to nuzzle his cheek along the length of it.

_It's alright,_

_You'll be fine,_

_Baby, I'm in control._

Ludwig looked down at him, cheeks flushing. "W-what are you planning, Feliciano?" he asked, eyes warily watching his lover get to his feet and sauntered over to the sinks. His body, not wanting to be devoid of pleasure for long, shuffled forward, stepping out of the discarded jeans and boxers. When he was close enough, he gasped when he felt himself be pressed towards the mirror, having to bend over the sink to keep from slamming his erection into the porcelain.

"_Was denkst du was du tust?_" Ludwig asked, hearing the chuckle behind him. Slim fingers slid down his back slowly before finding the pucker there. "Nngh, _Nicht da,_" he gasped.

Feliciano smiled and pushed Ludwig's tank top up, pressing kisses to his back. "_Si, qui,_" he answered easily, slipping a finger into his usually in charge lover. The Italian delighted in the barely-subdued moan that escaped Ludwig and pressed another finger into him.

_Take the pain,_

_Take the pleasure:_

_I'm the master of both._

"T-Too much at once, Feli," Ludwig gasped out, even as his hips rocked back to get more of that pleasurable pain. It wasn't often that he let the Italian take over, even rarer that he initiated the sex between them... Not that he minded... Usually. As long as there wasn't a meeting the next day.

"You can take it," his lover encouraged, pressing a third finger in before withdrawing them altogether. Ludwig shivered and cracked his eyes open, only to shut them again when a familiar erection pressed swiftly into him.

His mouth opened in a cry but sound wouldn't come out. A quick pace was set, his body rocking back into the movements without his bidding. "_Ludwig, aprite gli occhi. Guardate come si guarda ben scopata._" Pale blue eyes opened slowly and looked into the mirror.

_Close your eyes,_

_Not your mind,_

_Let me into your soul._

_I'ma work it 'til you're totally blown!_

Blue eyes looked back at him, pale face flushed with desire, blond hair falling in front of his face... _Mein Gott,_ he thought, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. _He's right._ The realization sent another wave of lust through his body, his erection creating a steady drip onto the floor.

He looked at Feliciano's reflection, locking eyes with him. A slight smirk came to his lover's face before Ludwig's eyes fluttered. His prostate had just been struck. "F-Feliciano!" he gasped out, bucking back into him, trying to get that feeling again.

_No escaping when I start,_

_Once I'm in, I own your heart._

_There's no way to ring the alarm,_

_So hold on until it's over!_

"N-not yet!" the Italian demanded. He pulled out suddenly, gripping the blond's hips to keep himself up. Ludwig grunted, feeling empty and wanting.

"W-what?" Ludwig asked when his arm was tugged. He turned around and looked down at Feliciano, his cock hardening more.

"L-Ludwig, please... I c-can't..." He ducked his head down and kissed his smaller lover, full of teeth, lips and tongue. He lifted Feliciano into his arms, taking a few steps to the wall next to the sinks and pressed him to it. A loud gasp left the Italian as his back collided with the cold tiles.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you:_

_I'm here for your entertainment._

"And what do you want, _Liebhaber?_" he asked, kissing along that infernal curl that gave him much grief in the past. The flushed face looking up at him with hazed eyes nearly made him stop teasing. Nearly.

"Y-you! _Per favore, fermatevi provocante!_" Feliciano begged, pleasured tears in his eyes. They widened when the German thrust into him, beginning a punishing pace of his own. He didn't mind, only clutching at Ludwig more as he cried out, his head hitting the tiled wall with each thrust.

_Oh, I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet,_

_Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet._

_Well, I'm about to turn up the heat:  
I'm here for your entertainment._

"Ludwig, don't stop!" the Italian moaned out, managing to wrap his legs around the German's waist and buck into the movements. One hand abandoned it's grip on the blond's shoulders to grip his length, only to get his hand swatted away.

"You're not cumming from that," Ludwig growled, capturing his bruised lips again, starting a battle of tongues to which Feliciano quickly joined in, his moans constantly breaking the kiss.

_Oh oh... mmmm  
Entertainment...  
Oh oh... Oh entertainment...  
I'm here for your entertainment... _

The kiss was broken again as the Italian's moans got higher and higher in pitch, only to gasp when a tight grip prevented him from his orgasm. "Ludwig!" he gasped loudly, pleasured tears cascading down his cheeks.

Ludwig chuckled as he roughened his thrusts, aiming into the lithe man's prostate. When he felt close, he pulled out suddenly. Another change of position was in order, it seemed.

_Oooohhh...  
Do you like what you see?  
Wooooaaaahhhh...  
Let me entertain ya tell you screeaaam!_

Ludwig shivered as his back touched the tiled wall again, a few beads of sweat rolling down his skin, only to be licked up by the scorching tongue of his lover. His shirt was finally discarded and a pair of lips found one of his pale pink nipples.

His large hands gripped his lover's waist, guiding him down onto his straining erection, both of them moaning as they were, once again, joined together. "Ludwig, s-so full," Feliciano gasped out, instantly using his knees as leverage to ride his blond boyfriend.

_I agree,_ Ludwig shivered as he thrust up into the lithe body on top of his, licking tears and sweat away when the opportunity presented itself.

_Oh, do you know what you got into?_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?_

_'Cause I'm about to get rough with you:  
I'm here for your entertainment._

The banging on the door didn't bother them, too lost in their passion of one another. Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's hands, lacing their fingers together before pressing them to the wall on their side of Ludwig's head, their faces so close, loud pants escaping both of them.

In the low bathroom light, twin rings were seen, a promise ring of a sort, glinting but neither cared to notice. Not when their eyes were locked, followed soon by their lips. Countless kisses were shared between them as they sought out pleasure.

_Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet (Bet ya thought!)_

_Ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet  
Well I'm about to turn up the heat (Turn up the heat):_

Ludwig broke the kiss, giving a shout of his lover's name as he finally came, coating his insides white. Feliciano gasped, throwing his head back as he followed closely behind, his voice rather high as he screamed.

The two panted as they slowly came back to themselves, looking each other in the eye before they laughed softly, kissing again.

_I'm here for your entertainment..._

OMAKE #1

Feliciano paced back and forth in the small bathroom in Ludwig's home, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. Under normal circumstances, there would be no need for this worry. No need for the pacing, the hair-pulling headaches...

But these weren't normal circumstances.

When it had been confirmed that, yes, Lovino had become pregnant, a feeling of both elation and dread fell over the younger Italian country. He hadn't actually thought it possible, of course.

For the first time, it was Feliciano jealous of his brother, not the other way around. Not because the attention had been taken from him, but because he was going to be a mother (_father,_ as Lovino kept vehemently spouting,).

Then he had gotten sick. He had shrugged it off as contracting a germ from the bathroom (_I sound like Roderich!_), but then his appetite demanded changes, he acted more like Lovino... Instead of going to his lover for help, he had locked himself in the bathroom with a store brand test in his hands. They were nations, after all, not bound by the normals of human beings.

The timer brought him out of his thinking and he grabbed the little test before he grinned, tears in his eyes, and flung the door open, grabbing a severely worried Ludwig, and proceeded to rattle on and on about pasta.

On the bathroom counter, the test sat, the words clear on the plastic strip.

Pregnant.

OMAKE #2

The end stall of the bathroom slowly opened, a proud smirk on a set of pale lips. He whistled as he came out, hands on his hips as he looked at the cuddling lovers. "The awesome me demands rights to being god father!" he cackled.

Behind him, Roderich looked flushed and Kiku was doodling in a notepad, taking pictures on his phone (undoubtedly to text to Elizabeta later), and wiping a bloody nose away.

TRANSLATIONS:

_Per favore,_ = Italian, "Please,"

_Si,_ = Italian, "Yes,"

_Permettetemi di avere qualche divertimento, _= Italian, "Let me have some fun,"

_Was denkst du du tust? _= German, "What do you think you're doing?"

_Nicht da,_ = German, "Not there,"

_Si, qui,_ = Italian, "Yes, here,"

_Ludwig, aprite gli occhi. Guardate come si guarda ben scopata. _= Italian, "Ludwig, open your eyes. Look at how beautifully fucked you look."

_Mein Gott, _= German, "My God,"

_Liebhaber, _= German, "Lover,"

_Per favore, fermatevi provocante!_ = Italian, "Please, stop teasing!"


End file.
